


Leashed

by Jessy Ellis (heyjessypants), scholarlydragon



Series: Discovery [2]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjessypants/pseuds/Jessy%20Ellis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scholarlydragon/pseuds/scholarlydragon
Summary: Hades gives his Type A goddess a bit of a break.





	Leashed

Persephone hung up her keys and her coat with a sigh, happy to he home after a long night of last minute presentation prep. Her brain was mushy and she just wanted to kick back in lazy pants and have a glass of wine. 

That’s when she saw them.

The items were left in plain view on the table where Persephone could not help but see them when she returned home. Soft and supple leather collar and wrist cuffs, and a note:

**_Strip and put these on.__  
_ _I have plans for you in the bedroom. _**

_** -H** _

Persephone set the note down and picked up one of the cuffs, twirling it thoughtfully around her finger. Apparently her evening plans were already made for her.

"To brat or not to brat," she murmured to herself. Both had such potential where Hades was concerned…

At last, she decided that she would be good tonight. She often enjoyed trying to buck his authority. The way he raised his eyebrow before manhandling her into submission aroused her mightily, but tonight she didn’t have the energy. It would be nice to empty her mind and having her decisions made for her for a little while. 

She wriggled out of her dress, then stripped off her stockings and underthings. Fastening the collar and cuffs, she looked at her designer high heels consideringly and, on impulse, decided to wear them even though she wasn’t instructed to. She folded her clothes up neatly, and strutted down the hall to the bedroom.

Hades reclined against the headboard, cradling a tumbler of cognac in one hand, and grinned as the clicking of high heels echoed down the hall, coming nearer. He had forgone his normal home attire of robe and boxers, waiting for her stark nude instead. Hisfull erection throbbed where it lay heavy against his thighp[, provoked by anticipation of the game he had in mind, and the moment she would enter the room. 

He wasn’t disappointed. 

Taking a sip of the cognac he purred, "Hello, little goddess."

Persephone shivered at the deep rumble of his voice, her lower abdomen tightening. She walked to the foot of the bed and stood facing him, arms at her sides and head held high.

"Good evening, Your Majesty."

Her eyes traveled down the length of his lean, muscular body, a slight smile playing across her lips. The coil of arousal in her belly tightened a little more.

Hades sipped the cognac with a crooked smile. "I see you didn't entirely follow the directions I left. However, the picture you present in heels and leather and nothing else is pretty enough that I'll allow it." He rose from the bed and paced toward her. "I could take your wearing of that collar as consent enough, but I shall ask anyway." He reached up and hooked a finger into the leather encircling her throat and drew her closer, just a little. Just enough to remind her who would be in charge. "Little goddess, will you submit to me?"

Persephone's eyes traveled up over his muscular chest and broad shoulders - her fingers twitched, aching to touch, but she knew better by now - along his bold, square jaw, up to his eyes. Those eyes, sharp with lust, pinned her, rooted her to the spot, and her breath caught in her throat. Her own eyes dropped to the floor.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Hades smiled to see the want in her eyes. He knew perfectly well she wanted to touch him. Perhaps as a reward later. But for now…

He raised the tumbler and offered it to her, "Would you like some? You may have as much as you wish. Then I want you kneeling in the middle of the bed, legs spread, facing the headboard."

Persephone took the tumbler in delicate fingers and made eye contact with Hades, holding it as she took a large gulp of cognac. She closed her eyes and swallowed, relishing the feeling of the warm liquid sliding down her throat and building a small fire in her belly. The tension in her abdomen loosened a bit. 

She opened her eyes and looked back up at Hades as she handed the glass back to him, holding his gaze just shy of “too long to be compliant”. She turned and crawled up onto the bed, slowly, swinging her bottom back and forth as she moved to the center of the mattress. She knelt, obediently facing the headboard, then rocked back and forth to splay her legs.

Hades hummed in appreciation of the sight, moving to the bedside table to set down the tumbler, and retrieved a length of silk rope from the drawer. He spoke quietly to her as he set about knotting the leather cuffs together in front of her with one end of the rope. "I watched you working today. So busy, so determined. Always flitting on to the next project. It's enough to make any boss proud of his employee, but since I am not just your boss, I grew concerned. As your lover, I wanted nothing more than to stop you, pin you in place and leave you with no choice but to simply feel the moment. So that is exactly what I shall do."

Persephone took a deep, shuddering breath. "You think I'm working too hard? You never said anything about it before." She surreptitiously tugged at the rope binding her wrists together before looking up at Hades curiously.

"Hmm. Not too hard, _per se_. Perhaps concerned was not the correct word." He dropped the loose end of the rope to the bed and knelt on the bed before her. He cradled her face in both hands and whispered intently, "I was captivated. Mesmerized. That this magnificent creature shared my bed and that, with a question and a word, I could have that beautiful vivacious energy leashed and trembling for my touch."

"Leashed?" Persephone's eyebrows went up, fingers going to the soft leather band around her neck. She couldn't hide the shiver that went through her body, and she felt the dew seep between her thighs.

Hades raised one eyebrow at her reaction. "Does that appeal to you, little goddess? I meant the word figuratively, but we could easily make it literal. I had intended to simply fasten down the other end of that rope but I suspect there's enough of it to loop through that collar as well. If you want it." He reached down and cupped one hand over her mound, slipping long fingers between damp lips. "Ask for it if you want it."

Persephone drew a shuddering breath as she felt Hades's fingers between her legs, her hips hitching forward to meet his touch. She whined softly. "Mmm. Please leash me, Your Majesty."

She didn't understand where the desire was coming from; it wasn't anything she'd even thought about before. But her insides roiled in anticipation of being so restrained.

"I love it when you beg,” Hades whispered, and kissed her, fondling into her folds for a moment before lifting the end of the rope. The kiss turned demanding, lips and tongue requiring access, as he fed the rope through the metal ring in the front of the collar and tugged it taut.

Persephone moaned against his mouth as she thrust her hips against his hand. The moan turned into a quiet gasp as the rope pulled tight, and her lips grew desperate against his.

Hades lingered in the kiss for a moment as he felt her desperation but drew back with a grin. Shifting to the side, he lifted the rest of the coiled rope. "Lean forward . Elbows and knees."

With a soft whine, Persephone did as she was told, settling herself on her elbows. She rose up onto her knees, lifting her ass and presenting Hades with everything she had to offer him.

He swiftly fastened the rope to the headboard, knotting it securely. Enough slack was left that she could raise or lower her head a bit as the rope ran from her hands, through the collar ring, to the headboard. Hades ran a hand down her spine and over the curve of her ass, admiring the presentation. "I've left it somewhat loose. If you continue to enjoy it, we can make it tighter." He grasped her ass cheek before delivering a stinging smack. "Now, little goddess, the rules. You may not come before I give you leave. You may make as much noise as you like and you may move as much as your bonds allow as long as you stay in this position. But when I say so, you will be still. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," she gasped.

"Excellent."

His fingers trailed over her ass, down the cleft and between her spread thighs, slipping easily into her folds. His touch slipped back and forth, from clit to entrance and back again, circling the hard little pearl and pressing a little deeper into her sheath on each trip.

Persephone let out a low moan and leaned eagerly back into his touch only to be brought up short by the collar. Her low belly tightened with need and she gave a frustrated grunt as she shifted the angle of her hips to try and coax his fingers deeper into her quivering channel.

Hades chuckled, shifting with her movements so that the shallow penetration was maintained. "So eager. Patience, little goddess. You'll get it all. Eventually." He sank his thumb into her to the first knuckle, thrusting gently as his middle finger swirled over her clit, before resuming the teasing circles.

"Ahh!" she breathed at the dual sensation, then whined as the sensations shifted again, leaving her wanting. She breathed deeply and contented herself with rocking slightly with the slow rhythm Hades set.

"I love watching you taking pleasure. I'd do this all day if I thought we could both endure it." He shifted behind her. "But both of us want more." Hades' fingers circled slowly twice more before he added his other hand, thrusting one finger into her slowly as he pressed the fingers of his other hand onto her clit.

Persephone groaned loudly, burying her face in the mattress, as Hades's finger slowly sank into her heat. She tilted her hips back, opening herself to him as much as she could. Fingers pressing on her clit made her sheath tense; she could feel it increasing the pressure of his finger against her sensitive walls.

"So hot and wet. I wonder just how much you could take." He added a second finger, keeping strokes and thrusts slow, letting her feel every stretch and pressure as he flexed his fingers apart.

"_Ahhh _ ," she moaned, flexing her hips into Hades' touch, her body eloquently begging for more.

He added a third finger and a fourth, bending to press a heated kiss to her lower back. "Fates. You're enough to drive any man to distraction. I'm going to fuck you. Hard and slow. But not until you're desperate for it. I want you begging for my cock in you. Then I'm going to fuck you until you can't think of anything except the need to come."

Persephone let out a throaty growl and, bracing her weight on her elbows and toes, lifted herself off her knees, pushing her hips into the air in an effort to bring his fingers into her sooner, faster.

Hades worked his fingers inside, past the third knuckles, in and out, lingering over the stretch of his knuckles broaching her entrance. As his hand worked back and forth, his thumb danced over her clit, rubbing firmly. He leaned over her back, pressing her back down, cupping a breast in his free hand and tweaking the nipple.his cock pressed against the curve of her ass, taunting.

"Tell me what you're feeling, little goddess. Tell me about your need."

Persephone's head hung down between her shoulders and at Hades' query all she could utter was a primal, guttural moan between heaving breaths. Her hips were held captive, still under the weight of his body, and her legs began to tremble.

She knew he wouldn't stop the slow, punishingly exquisite thrust and pull, wouldn't give her release until she answered his question.

She gulped a lungful of air and tried to ignore the delicious stretch and friction of his hand inside her.

"P-please, Your Majesty," she gasped. "Please let me have your cock. I need it."

"You beg so prettily with your voice and your body. I think I'd like to hear more." He gave her nipple a sharp pinch and thrust his fingers hard into her. "I want you moaning for it before you get this cock in you. I want you so desperate to be filled that you think you might come as soon as I'm in you. But you will not, little goddess, You will not until I say you can."

Persephone cried out sharply as Hades’ fingers thrust hard into her. "Fates, Your Majesty," she whimpered. "I need to feel you inside me. _ Please _ ." She moaned the last word as his fingers slowly pressed into her again, stoking her arousal.

He chuckled filthily. "I _ am _ inside you, splendid one, or did you not notice these fingers stretching you wide? I think if you forget so easily, you might need a reminder." Moving his thumb from her clit, he added it to the stretch of his fingers inside her, pushing until the last knuckle of his thumb slipped inside. He fucked her hard with every finger stretching her, panting into her ear, "You feel that, lovely? That claiming? Your body is mine, your pleasure and your submission, to do with as I please so long as you wear that collar. To dole out or withhold. And your submission is beautiful. Give voice to your need once more, little goddess," he whispered hotly as his hips bucked against her ass, "let me feel you clench with wanting around my hand, and I shall fuck you."

Persephone let our an inarticulate whimper as Hades' thumb slowly worked its way inside her. Then the first hard thrust hit home and she screamed. She screamed with each thrust, until the screams blended together into along, high-pitched wail. And still he punished her with pleasure.

She felt the tightening in her core, the tell-tale signs of surrender creeping up on her. The wail broke off as she drew a ragged breath, and then started again, barely forming coherent words. "Please, Your Majesty, may I come?" Vaguely, she knew what the answer would be but her desperation drove her on.

"You may not. Not yet." He exhaled heavily, a satisfied sound, and kissed her shoulder in reward. "But that was delicious." He straightened, withdrawing his hand and sliding the head of his cock through the slick of lust between her lips, teasing back and forth from her clit to her entrance and back again. "Head down, ass up. Open for me, little goddess, wide as you can."

The wail trailed off into a sob as she shuddered and twitched, fighting down the climactic wave before it could crash over her, her sheath helplessly twitching around nothing has Hades withdrew his hand. A few seconds of relief, to draw breath, and then she felt the tip of his cock slide between her folds to tease her clit, then her twitching entrance, and back again. She groaned, and slumped down to rest her forehead on the mattress, lifting her ass up and pressing back to spread herself for the god who owned her body and her pleasure.

Hades chuckled, dealing a stinging smack to her backside, before kneading his hands into the ample flesh. He thrust against her wet lips for a few moments, a teasing parody of what she craved. "Perfection. I think I could pleasure myself to completion like this, just looking at you helpless and wanting, your juices so wet against my cock."

"Ah!" Persephone gasped as his large hand dealt a stinging blow to her ass. She stayed still, breathing slow and deep, trying to still the trembling still coursing through her body. "Please," she whispered hoarsely. "Your Majesty, _ please _ ."

He laughed. "I am not so cruel as that, little goddess." He shifted, fitting the head of his cock against her weeping entrance. "You may make as much noise as you wish, but you still may not come, and you may not move!" On the last word, he slammed to the hilt, burying inside her in one stroke.

She froze and screamed at the same time, her sensitive channel pulsing around the sudden but oh-so-welcome intrusion. She sucked in breath, fighting to stay still when every atom in her body was screaming to ride him to completion.

Hades stayed still for long moments, enjoying the grip of her quivering sheath. Finally, he drew back slowly before plunging in once more, filling her in a slow, luxurious rhythm as his hips undulated against her backside. "Would you like to know what I have planned for you?"

Persephone moaned what may have been an affirmative, but she was no longer able to form coherent thoughts, let alone words, so lost was she in the sensation of Hades's slowly pumping cock filling her over and over.

"When I tell you you may, I want to feel you come around me. I want to feel every bit of your orgasm. I'm going to fuck you until I wring several orgasms out of you. But I'm not going to come. I want your mouth on me with your hands bound and that leash and collar around your neck." He leaned forward, pressing her flat against the bed, still moving in the slow, steady rhythm. "Then, little goddess, I'm going to release you. Because when I come, I want it to be with you riding me, free to move, free to come, taking your pleasure on me as I'm taking you now."

Persephone shuddered as she whimpered, "Yes, Your Majesty."

Hades growled and lunged hard against her, once, twice, setting up an almost brutal rhythm. His hips slapped into her ass. He hissed in her ear. "Buck against me, little goddess. Meet this rhythm. Then come for me."

With a growl of her own, Persephone thrust her hips upward to meet his at the apex of every thrust. As soon as the words "come for me" passed his lips she let go the fierce control she'd been clinging to and by the second thrust she was bearing down on his cock, howling with the power of her release. Her tortured channel spasmed around Hades's cock with such fearsome intensity that she lost awareness of her surroundings, of herself. All there was in the universe was the beautiful, battering presence inside her, coaxing her climax from her.

Hades gritted his teeth, riding out her orgasm. Fates, it was difficult. Every instinct demanded he give in to the rippling pressure milking his cock. He continued thrusting into her clenching channel, gentling the rhythm a bit, but still seeking to drive every ounce of pleasure from her that he could.

Persephone felt Hades gentle his rhythm and grunted in frustration, pushing back into him, encouraging him to continue pounding her.

He chuckled breathlessly. "Don't worry. Only wanted to let you enjoy that without distraction. I had every intention of going back to fucking you hard." He resumed the savage, deep lunges, his hips snapping against her. "And if you would rather be fucked through an orgasm, then I would be only too happy to oblige."

"YE_ S _ ," she growled, grunting with effort as her next orgasm crested and she wailed again with pleasure.

Hades kept the pounding rhythm, almost snarling at the effort to hold off his own climax. There would be no chance of outlasting another, not as hard as she was coming. As her orgasm resolved, he pulled out and rested his forehead against her shoulder blade for a moment, catching his breath.

Persephone whined as she felt Hades slide out of her, her hips instinctively pressed back, seeking pressure.

Lifting himself from her, Hades moved around in front and knelt, displaying his cock, slick and glistening with her juices. "Little goddess," he said hoarsely. "Your mouth."

Hades had barely finished speaking before Persephone took him, right down to the root. She worked his cock angrily, sucking, swirling her tongue around the sensitive head before plunging back down to the hilt, determined to make him suffer as he had made her suffer.

Hades threw his head back on a gasp, the hot clasp of her mouth and throat a sore tax to already stressed willpower. He indulged in the pleasure of her mouth for a few moments before he laughed. "Careful. I can tell you're seeking some revenge, but recall what I told you of my plan. If you make me come before I'm ready, you'll have to wait before you can ride me. And I'd bet you're _ aching _ to be filled again..."

Persephone hesitated slightly in her furious ministrations, slowing down and cupping his balls in her palm.

Hades chuckled, "I thought that might give you pause." He cupped her cheek in one hand. "A moment only, little goddess, to indulge in pleasure and watch you, desire slaked but not quenched, still quivering with need but bending to service of me."

Persephone sighed and took up a slow, luxurious rhythm, her mouth sliding down his thick shaft, her lips compressing around him as she pulled back up.

Hades sighed in contentment. "Yes, like that." He thrust gently into her mouth for several minutes, simply enjoying. Whether they indulged in games or not, her every touch drew the most exquisite pleasure, what she perhaps lacked in experience, amply made up by enthusiasm.

Finally, as she worked, he reached down and untied the end of the silk rope from the leather cuffs, keeping it looped through the collar, granting her a small bit of freedom while still maintaining submission.

Persephone took advantage of her newly granted freedom to wrap one of her small hands around the base of his cock, the other one grasping his firm buttcheek and digging in her nails. She sucked gently on the head of his cock, drawing it in with soft lips, her tongue drawing along the underside of his shaft.

Hades gritted his teeth. The temptation to let her continue working him until he came was nearly overwhelming. But he had promised. Hooking one finger into the leather collar, he drew her off of his cock, mourning the loss of delicious contact, and pulled her gently upward, falling back onto the bed until she was draped over him. "Kiss me," he rasped.

Persephone lunged forward, burying her fingers in his hair and claiming his mouth. She ran a hot tongue over his lower lip and then probed deeper lightly touching his tongue with her own.

Hades opened his mouth to her, twining his tongue against hers. He shifted his grip on her collar, unbuckling the strap as he drowned into her kiss. Need crackled through him as he whispered into her mouth, "Sweetness, I release you from submission. Do as you will."

Persephone wrenched her lips away and rose above him. Grasping his cock, she lowered herself and carefully position him against her aching entrance. In one fierce motion she plunged down onto him with a groan.

"Oh. Fuck, Kore. _ Yes _ ." He forced his eyes to remain open, to watch her. This was what he wanted, this taking of her pleasure after denial and want. "Ride me. _ Please _ !"

Persephone didn't move, locking eyes with him. "Beg for it."

Hades didn't hesitate. He grinned, whispering fiercely, "Please, you glorious creature, ride me. Use me for your pleasure. Let me watch you free to take as you please. Let me glory in you. I am yours, always. Use me, Kore, I _ need _ it."

Persephone showed him no mercy. Placing her feet firmly on the mattress, she began to bounce, slamming herself down into his cock in a rapid, furious rhythm that instigated her own orgasm again almost immediately. She shuddered and cried out but didn't stop her furious assault on the instrument of her delicious torture.

Hades growled through clenched teeth, delighted in her. As much as he desired to dominate, as much as the need crushing through him demanded that he simply take her once more, he relished the times he could be submissive to her, even in so small a way. Watching her intent on pleasure and simply taking it was sublime.

Persephone grunted as Hades's cock struck the entrance to her womb over and over. She maintained eye contact with him as she braced her herself with her hands on his chest, feeling her sheath gripping his cock harder with each orgasm that swept over her. She would make him come like he'd never come before.

The clamping of her inner muscles with each orgasm pushed him closer and closer to the edge. Finally, he could endure no longer. Clutching his fingers onto her thighs, he bucked with her hard rhythm. "Close, sweetness, too close. I can't hold out any more."

"Come. Now." She growled, never slowing her furious pace.

With a groan wrenched from his gut, Hades let go, his release scouring through his veins, pulling everything from him into her. The groan became a full throated cry as he shook with spasms of pleasure so deep that nothing else existed but the grip of her around his cock and the hot, wet flood of his climax.

Persephone showed Hades no mercy as she felt him tense and jerk at his release. She continued her pounding assault on him, another orgasm clamping down on his shaft just as he burst into her.

He arched against the bed, stomach muscles tense and quivering, wrecked as contractions and aftershocks ran rampant through his body. Her own orgasm drew out the pleasure to an almost painful razor edge as her channel contracted around his cock.

Persephone looked down at the undone God below her in triumph, her furious thrusts slowing, her body wracked with the aftershocks of orgasm.

He whimpered, chest heaving, boneless on the bed. He swallowed hard. "That was- um. Intense."

"Too much for you?" she gasped, grinding herself into his pelvis.

"Where you're concerned? Never. Your enthusiasm is always a delight." Hades grinned and rubbed his hands over her thighs, massaging quivering muscles. "Are you sated?"

Persephone lowered herself down until she lay on his chest, her head tucked under her chin. "Mm-hm," she murmured, her small hands petting and stroking his shoulders and chest.

Hades let out a deep sigh of content satisfaction and raised his hands to unbuckle the leather cuffs that still encircled her wrists. He rubbed the skin gently as it was uncovered and kissed the top of her head.

Persephone sighed and relaxed boneless against Hades's solid body, eyelids drooping. "You made me so tired," she mumbled.

He chuckled and snagged the blanket, dragging it over them. "Likewise, sweetness. But that was always the idea. To contain and wear out that energy you throw at the world." He tucked the blanket close around her, wrapping her into his arms for good measure. "Sleep, Kore. I've got you."

She sleepily patted his hand. "G'nigh’ Hade’" she slurred as her body went limp.

He chuckled softly, relaxing under her and enjoying her weight, until sleep overtook him.


End file.
